


Placeless

by Meep1



Series: Beylin Anders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Different Universes, Fantasy, Gen, Hecate's child, Own female character - Freeform, The Lestranges - Freeform, Voldemort's child, multiple parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep1/pseuds/Meep1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen, if there was a child, whose magical abilities were beyond average? What would happen if this child was chosen to attend Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry? What would happen, if this child's parent was a Greek goddess who personally asked Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to find and bring back this child to camp Half- blood, around the time this child is attending her first year at Hogwarts? What would happen, if the child's heart had the ability to grant any one wish? What would happen if the child's heart fell in the hands of the evil queen? What would happen, if this child was destined to kill Harry Potter? Beylin is this child, and what would happen to the world, if Beylin fails to do what she is destined to do?</p><p>*** You don't need to know all of these books/t.v shows to read/understand this story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1 (Beylin)

**Author's Note:**

> Polecat- a type of weasel. IT IS NOT A CAT!!

I pressed my forehead against the cold window on the train. The pitter patter of the rain echoed in my ears.

I glimpsed Daddy waving good bye as the train started, slowly, to move. I smiled and waved back until I could no longer see him or the village of Harrowgate.

I gazed out the window, even though there was nothing to look at except pitch black.

Daddy and I had always known that I would get into Hogwarts. Daddy said my "magical abilities are beyond average." It probably is true. I can use magic to do anything, from picking up a spoon to going somewhere. But powerful magic- such as teleporting myself- wears me out. But I am not like other witches. I do not require a wand or training to be able to do magic. I just... think about what I want done and concentrate, then it's done.

I pulled my forehead away from the window and leaned back on my seat. My forehead burns. I close my eyes and rub it, sighing.

I opened my eyes only to find them drooping.

I smiled. The compartment remained empty except for me and my polecat Kiko. I pictured a bed and looked at the seats opposite me. It started to stretch until it attached to the seats on my side. A white bed sheet covered the bed and a fluffy baby blue pillow appeared at the opposite end.

I layed down and imagined a warm blanket on me. Sure enough, I felt the soft touch of a quilt.

"Good night Daddy" I whispered.

And between the rocking of the train and me singing my favorite lullaby, it wasn't hard, at all, for me to shut out the world, as Kiko curled up on my belly.

 


	2. Ch.2 (Beylin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beylin meets Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooks- the noise a polecat usually makes. It sounds somewhat like a cross between a chuckle and a chattering noise.

I woke to dooks. Opening my eyes, I saw obsidian, marble like eyes, staring back at me, still. I touched his tan nose. "Morning Kiko." Kiko ran to the window and started dooking. I sat up and looked out the window at platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross station. Kiko climbed up my back, on to my shoulder. I restored the seats and walked to the bathroom. 

During my journey, I saw a brunette coming out of her compartment. "Hi Abby" I said.

"Oh... Uh... Hi, um... Sorry, I... I don't exactly know your name" Abby stammered, apologetical. 

"Seriously, Abby? You have been my neighbor for like, 6 years, and you  _don't know my name?"_  I yelled. Kiko hissed on my shoulder.

"Sorry, but I... I don't remember."

I sighed. "Beylin Anders. Ring a bell?"

Abby shook her head. Hesitated. Then nodded. "Sorry Beylin, it's just that... We don't exactly talk that much and-"

"Oh really?" I snapped. "We talked at the Harrowgate train station. Like,  _right before we got on the train!"_

Abby took a deep breath. "I forgot something. I um... am going to go into the compartment and uh... ya know..." I saw her compartment filled with people when she opened the door.

I sighed in disgust and walked to the bathrooms. "And she's supposed to be the nicest person in the village" I told Kiko. He put a paw on my cheek and chittered what I think are comforting words. Smiling, I said "Thanks Kiko. I don't know what you said but I'm guessing it was supposed to make me feel better." I pet Kiko and he purred, soothing my body. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! So tell me, what do you think of Abby? Do you like her? hate her? feel like you don't have enough info? don't really care about her? Chapter three should be out tomorrow, I think. I mean, since these are pretty short chapters, I update often. I don't like writing long chapters. I always run out of things to write. This story will be updated very often, because I've already written this story somewhere else, and am pretty much just typing it onto here. So subscribe for info on when this story is updated! Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this chapter, and thanks for reading!!


	3. Ch. 3 (Percy Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth get assigned a quest by Chiron. Do you know what it is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be told from different characters, but Beylin is the main character.

"Chiron, what is it?" Percy asked.

The centaur looked at Percy and Annabeth, deciding how to best portrait his message. "Well you see..." he began, "there is a demigod. And her name is Beylin Anders. I need you and Annabeth to go on a quest to bring her to camp Half- Blood."

"But couldn't a satyr do it?" Annabeth asked.

"No" Chiron answered. "Her mother personally requested that you two find her."

"Who is her mother?" Annabeth quarried.

"Hecate, the goddess of magic. You and Percy need to find Beylin and bring her here. The only information I have is that she lives in Harrowgate with her father."

"And Harrowgate is in...?" Percy asked.

"England" Annabeth answered. "But how are we going to get there? are we gonna fly-"

"We are most, definitely  _not_ flying!" Percy interrupted. "The last thing I need is to get zapped out of the sky by Zeus and his lightning bolt."

"Percy is right" Chiron agreed. "We can not afford plane tickets to Britain."

"So... How  _are_  we going to get to Harrowgate?" Annabeth asked.

"Well...." Chiron began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can  _not_  believe we are  _rowing_   _all the way to England!"_ Annabeth said with annoyance. "It's going to take us  _days_  to reach there." She looked side ways at the thirteen-year-old boy. "And I can't believe I'm stuck with  _you_  seaweed brain."

"Ouch."

Percy put his hand in the water. "Perhaps you're forgetting something... um... Annabeth..." Percy said, failing at coming up with a name for Annabeth.

"Oh yeah." Annabeth's face brightened. "Maybe it won't take that long after all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! comment what you like about it! Also, if you guys could give me some kudos, that would be appreciated too. Thanks for reading!


	4. Ch.4 (Beylin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beylin meets Harry Potter.

I walk out of the bathroom, in my Hogwarts uniform. On the way back to my compartment, I hear the comments the others make and think I can't hear.

"Did you see her hair?"

So I have spiky, black hair. It's my style. Deal with it!

" _Look_  at her  _nails!_  Who is she trying to kill with them?"

Hey! My fingernails are  _not_ that sharp.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? It almost felt like she's trying to kill me."

Just because my eyes are red, does not mean I want to kill you. But I'm seriously thinking about it.

"Did you see that boy in the 12th compartment?"

"Yeah, I heard that he's  _the_  Harry Potter"

I turn around to look at Abby and a blonde. "What?" I ask. "What do you mean Harry Potter is in the 12th compartment?"

"Well go see for yourself... and maybe change you hairstyle?" Abby said.

I scoff at her and Kiko hisses. "I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much."

I reach the 12th compartment and see a boy with jet-black, messy hair sitting in it. I open the compartment and he turns from the window to look at me. "Hi" I say holding out my hand. "I'm Beylin  Anders."

The boy stands up shakes my hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

He looks short for his age. "Really?" I ask in disbelief. "I don't believe you" I take back my hand. "If you really are Harry Potter, then where is your scar?" 

"Oh, you mean this?" He pushes back his hair, reveling a lightning bolt shaped scar.

I raise my eyebrows. Kiko starts hissing at a snowy owl. The owl hoots back. "Oh, sorry. That's just my owl. She won't hurt you... I think" Harry said.

"Uh... huh..." I nodded, looking at the owl. "Nice meeting you Potter... Harry? Which do you prefer?"

"Harry."

"Okay, I should get back to my compartment. Nice meeting you. Bye Harry." I closed the door and walked back to my compartment, petting Kiko. When I opened the door to my compartment, I see a toad on my seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't remember, the toad on Beylin's seat is Neville Longbottom's toad Trevor. I have decided to update two chapters, at least three times a week. I will post chapters on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday starting next week. Hopefully, chapters five and six will be up tomorrow. Remember to subscribe and thanks for reading!


	5. Ch. 5 (the evil queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil queen finds out that there is a way for her to get her happily ever after.

The evil queen paced in front of her mirror. 

"Snow White is happy. I can't let her be happy. Not when she stole  _my_  happily ever after." She looked at the mirror on the wall and recited:

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_who is the fairest of them all?"_

The mirror answered:  _"Snow White is my queen."_

_"How do I get my happily ever after?"_ The queen asked.

_"There is a child in the other world- a child so powerful, her heart can fulfill any one wish"_  The mirror replied.  _"But be warned, my queen, there are others after the child. The child is also well protected. Getting the heart will be very hard."_

" _Nothing_  will stop me from getting my happy ending" The queen said, shaking and stoping in front of the mirror. "Now tell me mirror, how do I reach this child?"

_" To reach the other world, you must personally brew a potion. I will give you instructions. The ingredients that you require are frog legs, bison breath, the ash from a thousand year old volcano, the poison from a cobra scorpion, a plum fairy's blood, and the heart of a loved one..."_ the mirror replied.

The queen tensed upon hearing the last ingredient. "There is no one left that I love." 

_"But that is not true, my queen_ " The mirror replied.

The queen grind her teeth. It is true that there is still someone left who the queen loved. But her brother had left for the other world a long time ago. "There must be another way!" The queen exclaimed.

The mirror sighed.  _"There always is_.  _But the other option is the heart of a heartless manticore."_

"But... that's not possible. The heartless manticore  _has_  no heart."

_"Every living thing has a heart, my queen"_

The queen tensed even more. "Fine, fine. What is the child's name?"

_"Beylin Anders."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think her brother is? I posted chapter five today because I had nothing better to do. Remember to give me some kudos peeps!


	6. Ch.6 (Percy Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth reach Harrowgate.

"Well, now that wasn't so hard- was it?" Percy asked a messy-haired Annabeth.

"I'll admit- getting here in an hour and a half was pretty quick. At least according to your standards Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said a little amused.

Percy smiled as they stopped the boat at a beach. Annabeth looked at the miles of naked sand. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"I dunno" Percy replied, shrugging. Just then, an Asian women could be spotted, walking.

Percy and Annabeth ran towards the woman, the latter calling "Excuse me ma'am. Ma'am!"

The woman turned around. "Oh... I am so sorry. I did not see you. How can I be of assistance?" she asked, kindly.

"We're looking for a kid named Beylin Anders?" Percy replied.

"Oh yes. Anders! She left the day before yesterday. Why do you ask?" The woman said suspiciously. 

"We need her....... for something" Annabeth responded.

The woman looked at the teenagers with doubt. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you that."

"Pleeeeeeease?" Percy said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is final" the woman said firmly, then walked away. 

"There must something we can do for you!" Annabeth called, but the woman continued to walk away. "Well, do you have any ideas Percy?"

Percy shook his head. They continued walking through the beach until they reached the sidewalk. There they saw a lot of people walking and talking, and going about their  day. "Okay," Percy said, "We split up. After we find out where the house is, we meet up at that store, and... maybe get a little ice cream?" Percy said pointing towards an ice-cream parlor. 

"I think the store's closed, but we can meet up there" Annabeth answered, walking away to the left, so Percy walked to the right.

"Excuse me" Percy said to a man walking his dog. "Do you know where the Anders house is?" the man shook his head and continued walking his dog. Then he stopped a teenage couple and asked them the same question, but got the same answer. Percy went around asking people with no luck. Then, after about fifteen minutes, he gave up and walked to the ice-cream parlor, to see Annabeth standing there,

"Any luck?" she asked, and Percy sadly shook his head. "Well, I did" she answered. "A guy said he lives in 214 Gordian Lane on the other side of town."

"Annabeth, what would I do without you?" Percy asked, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter. But the next one will be coming out latter today. For those of you who just can't go on without knowing who that Asian woman was, she is Cho Chang's mother. Subscribe for info on chapter updates, and thanks for reading!


	7. Ch.7 (Percy Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth meet Mr. Daniel Anders, aka Beylin's dad. Enjoy!

"Well, this is it" Percy said, looking at a small brick house. He knocked and he and Annabeth waited, nervous. Until finally, the door opened and a thin woman with high cheek bones and auburn hair stood in the entrance.

"Can I help you?" she said, raising an eyebrow at the teens. Her voice really deep.

"Um... We're looking for Mr.Anders?" Annabeth replied.

"Why, yes. He lives in the next house" The woman said pointing to the house on the right.

"Oh. But isn't _this_  214 Gordian Lane?" Percy asked.

"It's 212."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." The youngsters bade the woman good- bye and knocked on the door of the next house.

A blonde man in his early 30s opened the door. "Hello" He said. "I am Daniel Anders. How may I be of assistance to you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a short update. I did not have that much time. I will try to update again very soon. Thanks for reading.


	8. Ch.8 (Percy Jackson)

Mr.Anders let Percy and Annabeth into his house. The demigods looked around at scenes of fairytales on the walls.

"Do you like the pictures?" Mr.Anders asked, observing the way the two teenagers gazed at them.

"They're beautiful" Annabeth breathed.

"My daughter and I painted them ourselves a couple years ago" Mr. Anders smiled at them.

"Speaking of your daughter, where is she?" Percy demanded.

"Excuse me?!" The man said, outraged. "Where my daughter is, is my business. None of yours!" He shooed them out and slammed the door.

Annabeth stared daggers at Percy. "Nice going, Seaweed Brain. Now how are we going to find Beylin?!"

"Hey! Calm down, calm down. We'll figure something out." Percy said and looked away, muttering "hopefully."

Unfortunately for him, Annabeth heard what he said and kicked his calf.

"Ow!" yelled Percy.

Annabeth knocked on the door again. Mr.Anders opened the door, saw it was the creepy teenagers, and began to close the door, but Annabeth stuck her foot between the door and it's frame.

"Just hear us out" Annabeth pleaded. "We only want to help your daughter. Not hurt her."

Mr. Anders reluctantly let the demigods in. Percy and Annabeth sat on a couch, while Mr.Anders sat on a sofa, opposite them.

Annabeth started "Do you remember your wife?"

Mr. Anders shook his head. "I adopted Beylin when she was five."

"Oh..." Percy said. _This.... is going to be harder than I thought._

 

 

 

 


	9. Ch. 9 (Percy Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Anders tells Annabeth and Percy where to find Beylin.

Annabeth pondered for a moment before responding. "Well you see, Beylin is a special girl. A girl like Percy and me." Annabeth gestured. "And... Kids like us... We... We go to a camp where... we learn to be ourself."

"Beylin is already herself" Mr. Anders calmly answered.

"Well yes but... but..." Annabeth tried to find words.

"But what?" Mr. Anders tested her.

Annabeth sat in silence.

"Beylin is a demigod!" Percy yelled ou of nowhere. 

Mr. Anders laughed. 

"Please, you have to trust me" Percy pleaded.

"But I don't" Mr. Anders replied.

"Mr. Anders, do you think Beylin can take care of herself?" Annabeth challenged. 

"Yes. Of course" Mr. Anders answered doubtfully. "Why...?"

"Then you can tell us where she is" Annabeth responded, calmly, "because we won't hurt her. And, even if we did- which we won't- you said yourself that Beylin can take care of herself."

"Yes but..."

After a long while of trying to convince Mr. Anders, he finally gave the guests an answer to where Beylin is.

"What is  _Hogwarts?"_  Percy asked, not believing that a school named Hogwarts could ever exist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Anders left Percy and Annabeth at Harrowgate station, so they could take the train to Hogsmade. It would take them two days to reach there Mr. Anders told them, bought them tickets, and left Percy and Annabeth to wait an hour for the train.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was on vacation and literally just got back. I will write another chapter very soon today. Thanks for reading you guys!


	10. Ch. 10 (Beylin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beylin meets a blonde boy with a drawling voice. Who do you think he is? What do you think is the relation between Beylin and this boy?

I pet Kiko idly. Just waiting. And eating chocolate frogs. I already had all the cards, and usually traded them for other things. This time I got Nicolas Flamel. He would be hard to trade. Most people already had him. The compartment door slid open and a blonde boy stood there, with two thugs.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" The blonde boy asked. "Mind if we join you?"

"Yes, I do mind" I responded, quickly absorbed in petting Kiko. He hissed at one of the thugs. "Apparently my polecat doesn't like you. So I suggest you get out" I don't take my eyes off of Kiko.

Blonde pushed the thug on his right into the compartment. "Meet Goyle."

Goyle grunted like an ape. I look up at him, and down at Kiko in disgust.

"Goyle is going to make us some space to sit in the compartment" Blonde continued.

"What happened to  _your_  compartment?" I ask, my voice expression less.

"Does it matter?" Blonde asked.

"Yes" I answer.

Again, Goyle grunts and moves my trunk from above the seats, to under them. I release Kiko, and he bites Goyle's fingers. Goyle yelps and flings Kiko off. My polecat lands next to my trunk under the seats.

"Kiko! Are you okay?" I pick him up and cradle him like a baby as he whimpers. I look to Blonde and thugs with pure rage. "GET OUT!" I yell.

The boys run out, Goyle whimpering and muttering "second time today."

I turn my attention back to the wounded animal in my arms. "Your okay." I whisper. "Your okay." 

The train begins to slow down to a stop. From the window I opened earlier (god! it gets stuffy in here!) I here "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten is up! I'm sorry that it's kind of short. Please comment and tell me what you think about this story. Thanks for reading!


	11. Ch. 11 (The evil queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil queen and Maleficient meet and they both want to have the manticore's heart.

She tracked down the heartless manticore in the forest, just outside a town. The evil queen stared into it's eyes. Then stupidly asked "Do you have a heart?"

The manticore roared and charged at the queen. She leapt out of the way and fell on her side with a painful thud. She turned around and gasped in fear to find the manticore advancing on her. 

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPP!!!!!!" The queen screamed as the manticore jumped into the air. A pink beam out of nowhere killed the heartless manticore in mid air. It landed at the queen's feet.

The queen looked up, searching for her savior. But she  found no one. "Show yourself!" The queen yelled. Then from behind the trees, came out a blonde woman. "Maleficent" the queen said in her normal voice.

"Regina" Maleficent replied. "You owe me." As Maleficent turned to go, Regina called "what are you doing in this part of the wood? Your house is not located here."

Maleficent stopped and turned around, as Regina stood up. "I don't think that is any of your concern."

Regina observed the other woman. "You're looking for something."

Maleficent tensed. "So what if I am?"

"What is it, that you're looking for?"

Maleficent licked her lips, pondering on whether or not to tell Regina what she was looking for. Finally she came to a decision. "I am looking for the heart of the heartless manticore. Only I don't know what the heartless manticore looks like."

Regina snickered. "You just killed it."

Maleficent looked surprised. "I...I did?"

Maleficent ran towards the animal, but Regina stepped in between the two of them. "But you see Maleficent, I'm looking for the heart of the heartless manticore too. And as I am the one who found it, I only see it right if  _I_  take it's heart."

"But I'm the one who  _killed_  it. Therefore,  _I_  should have it's heart." Maleficent said, stopping in front of Regina.

Both the villains stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to make the first move.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel like this is not a good chapter, but I promise to get my writing game back on! Also, you guys can tell me if you prefer shorter or longer updates, and I can obviously make that happen. Anyway, Thank you sooooooo much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beylin and Blonde Boy are on the boat to get to Hogwarts. Let's just say... it doesn't go well for Blonde Boy.

I walk out the train with everybody else. Once I am outside, I follow the voice "firs' years!" When I reach the spot of the voice, I see a bunch of 11-year-olds. I see Harry in somewhere in the middle, so I make my way through the crowd towards him. But when I reach him, I see that he is talking to a red-headed boy, and turn around to go disappointed. Why did I think the famous Harry Potter would talk to me? That red head is probably some rich guy. Just the kind of person you would expect someone famous to mingle with. 

"Beylin, was it?" I hear, and turn around, smiling to a smiling Harry. I spot Abby near by, talking to her blonde friend, and made sure she could hear the comment: " _Wow!_  The  _famous Harry Potter_ remembers me, but the girl who was my neighbor for  _six years!_  doesn't remember me."

When Abby realized I was talking about her, she looks up from her conversation and gives me a dirty look. I smirk in response, as I walk to Harry and Red-Head.

I hold my hand out to Red-Head. "Beylin Anders. Call me Beylin." The boy shakes my hand and replies "Hello Beylin. I'm Ron Weasley. Call me Ron."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lost sight of Harry on the my way to the boats. So (this is how much my luck sucks) I ended up sitting with Goyle, the other thug, and the Blonde boy.

"I see you fancy Potter" Blonde said in his drawling voice.

"What?! I literally  _just met_  him" I respond frustrated as the two thugs begin rowing the boat. 

"If he was your boyfriend, it would raise your reputation, dramatically" He looked at my hair and gulped. "And you're going to need it if you're going to keep that hairstyle."

It took all my willpower to not push him off the boat. "At least my hair doesn't make me look 80 years old."

The blonde boy scoffed. "Well  _my_  hair doesn't look like it's going to impale someone!" Then Blonde started petting his hair. " _Does_  my hair make me look 80 years old?" he asked Goyle. The ape grunted a no. Kiko hisses on my shoulder and Goyle hides his fingers behind his back.

I glance at my tan arm and look at the Blonde boy. "Also, my skin isn't so pale, I look like I have no blood, or look like I'm going to faint, or I'm scared outta my wits" I remarked.

Blonde's eyes flared. "Well  _my_  you know...  _doesn't_  you know...  _look like_... yeah" he stuttered, failing to create a comeback. I smirk at him as the boat neared Hogwarts.

 


	13. Ch.13 (the evil queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil queen has the heartless manticore all to herself. What does she do now?

"Tell me what you want with the heart, Maleficient" Regina whispered, dangerously.

"I don't believe that, that is any of your concern, Regina" Maleficient whispered back.

Both women held the other's stare. And both women were forming a plan in their heads, to get the heart. 

Then, quickly, Regina shot a stun spell at Maleficient, and she fell to the ground, at Regina's feet. Regina laughed at the evil enchantress on the ground, and brandished a knife.

She thrust her hand into the maticore's chest, feeling around for it's heart. She moved her hand up and down, side to side, but pulled out her arm, empty handed.

She sighed, looking at the dead animal. Then, she began to smile. She would take the manticore to her mirror! He would know what to do. He always did.

\--------------------

"Mirror, mirror look at the floor,  
  How do I take the heart, of this manticore?"

 _"That, I can not tell you my queen._  

_But t'is a thing you have seen._

_Remember back seven years._

_To when you spoke to the 3 seers."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry! Next chapter coming up!


	14. Ch.14 (Percy Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets mixed up with Regina...

" Who makes jelly beans that taste like ear wax?!" Percy exclaimed, slapping his tongue to get the taste out.

Annabeth, meanwhile, enjoyed a strawberry jelly bean, and the sight of Percy slapping his tongue. But then, she ate a vomit flavored one and gagged, and soon both demigods were slapping their tongues.

Then the trolly lady walked past and asked "pumpkin juice dear?"

Percy and Annabeth had soon quenched their thirst (and gotten rid of the taste in their mouths) with pumpkin juice. Percy had wanted to try a blue jelly bean, and he did. It turned out to be blueberry. 

Percy layed down on his seat, and Annabeth went to another compartment to sleep. Then came the dreams.

[:::::|::::::::::::::::::::>

Percy stood in some kind of castle, watching a woman dresses in black, pacing. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, three old ladies appeared in front of the women dressed in all black. She stopped, mid pace, starring at the old women in surprise. "Who are you? and what do you want?"

"You called us, Regina" The middle lady replied.

"No I didn't"

"But you did dear. Because if you didn't,  _we_  wouldn't be here" The lady to the right said.

"Wo are you?" Regina repeated. 

All three old women cackled. "We are the fates, my darling" The left lady rasped.

"Why are you in my domain?" Regina demanded, furiously. "Get out!"

"But you asked- no begged- for us" The middle lady.

"I didn't ask or beg for anybody!".

"You asked when your precious husband's love for his former wife will die?" The left one. "Well, we have the answer."

"You do?" Regina said, voice softening. "How?" 

\---------------------------

The train stopped and Percy woke with a start, he saw Annabeth but decided not to mention the dream to her. He didn't understand anything. She probably wouldn't either.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..... I wonder how..... Anyway guys. Do you guys like my transition line? It's supposed to be a sword.


	15. Ch.15 (the evil queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has a conversation with her mirror on how to get the heart from the heartless manticore.

The night was a restless one for the former queen. First off, the smell of the dead manticore in her room was unbearable. Secondly, she kept trying to remember. Of course she remembered the seers. 'The Fates' they called themselves. They had been the reason the king had died.

"Ugh!I can't take it!" She yelled, suddenly sitting upright. She walked to her mirror. "Just tell me how to do it already!"

"do what?" The mirror asked innocently.

"How do I take the heart from the heartless manticore?" She asked, calming down a little bit.

The man in the mirror just looked at Regina. Then after a long time, he replied quietly "I already told you Regina. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because... I.... I don't.... I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" The mirror yelled. 

"You... You don't know?" Regina asked, astonished. "But... your supposed to know everything. How could you not know how to do get the heart from a heartless manticore? You're the one who said I needed it's heart to get to the other world! Then why don't you know how to  _get_  the heart. You do know, I hope, that if I can't  _get_  the heart, I can't  _use_  the heart?" Regina was yelling at this point. 

"All I know is that you need either the heart of a loved one, or the heart from a heartless manticore!" The mirror yelled back.

"So, in other words, I need the heart of a loved one. Is that it? Because it is obvious that the heartless maticore  _has no heart!"_  Regina shouted back.

"But there is a way. There must be a way, or the heart from a heartless manticore wouldn't be a possible ingredient." The mirror pondered, calming down. "Remember what I said? About the three seers?"

"You mean the seers that called themselves 'the Fates'? The ones that said they know how to kill the king's love for his former wife?" The woman asked, with newfound hope in her eyes.

The man in the mirror smirked, evilly. "Exactly."

"But they just killed him and-"

"Gave you her heart. The former queen's, even though she was cremated."

Regina gasped with realization. "I need to call them again."

The man nodded.

"But how?" Regina asked. She had called them seven years ago. And she hadn't even known she'd called them. Since then, questions had always been with her. After a couple years, Regina had forgotten about the questions, but they came back to her. It felt like a little child, begging for attention. No matter how much she tried to ignore the question, it stayed there in her head. The way bubble gum stuck to the side walk. In fact, the more she tried to ignore the question, the more noticeable it became. Until finally, she had to let herself ask.  _Why did they help her only that one time? Where were they when she wanted Snow White dead? Where are they from?_ Then an additional question was created.  _What is bubble gum, and what is a sidewalk? And why does bubble gum stick to the sidewalk?_


	16. Ch.16 (Beylin)

As soon as the boat stopped, I ran out from it, anxious to get away from Blonde and friends. I walk in with the other first years, looking for Harry or Ron. I figured it would be nice to be with someone I somewhat knew. Then I find myself walking next to a girl with bushy brown hair. And in front of her, walking togeather are Ron and Harry.

Smiling, I catch up to them. "Hey guys."

Ron looks over at me. "Oh, well hello Beylin. Blimey, with that hair of yours, I thought I was looking at black grass or something."

I glare at Ron. "Enough with the hair jokes already!"

"That was the only joke about your hair I made!" Ron countered.

"But you're not the only one making jokes about my hair" I reply. As if to support my comment, everyone around us starts making jokes about my hair. They think I can't hear them, obviously, so I go along with their little pretence, and pretend I can't hear their crude comment. 

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" called a huge man. I suspected that he was half- giant, but he didn't seem vicious. Funny how some people judge others because of how they look. The half- giant raised a trash- can lid sized hand and knocked three times on the majestic door.

The door immediatley swung open and a tall, black-haired witch, in emerald robes stood at the entrance. Her face was very stern, and I just wanted to see what would happen if I brought a lot of attention to myself. So, I whispered something in Kiko's ear and he started squeling very loudly, and started nipping people's calves and ankles. I stiffled a laugh as people began to scream and run around like crazy. The stern woman looked around for the source of distruction, but couldn't spot me or Kiko. So I loudley yelled, "SORRY, MY POLECAT JUST LOOSES IT SOMETIMES!" I looked to the stern women, and she caught my eye. I gave her small smile as if to say "enjoying the chaos, mon ami?"

Her eyes narrowed and she said, in a really strict voice, "please keep your pets  _under control."_  I inwardly laughed and summoned Kiko back.

"Er... The firs' years Professor McGonagall" The half- giant said uncomfortably.

Professor McGonagall glared at me, her face reading  "that was  _not_  a good first impression." But to the other kids, she said "thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." She walked into Hogwarts, and we all followed her. Some kids scratching their calves and ankles with their shoes, on the spots where Kiko had bit them. I know I should feel bad for telling Kiko to cause some minor injuries to them, but the scene had been really funny, and I couldn't help but let out a small, quite, giggle. 

 

 


	17. Ch. 17 (Percy Jackson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth reach Hogsmeade.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station with Percy, Annabeth, and the others that nobody thinks much of. Percy looked around at the quiet village- with the occasional straggler of course. He saw the silhouettes of buildings, and could somehow tell that these buildings are different than what he would see in New York- or pretty much anywhere for that matter.

"You ready to go?" Annabeth asked. When Percy turned to look at Annabeth, he could tell that she also desperately wanted to take a look at the buildings. He took in the features of her face. Had her eyebrows always been so arched and pretty? And her gray eyes... "Well Percy? Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" she repeated, when Percy hadn't answered. 

"Wha...? Oh... Um, yeah. We... We can go to Hogwarts" he said reddening, as he realized he had been staring at Annabeth. But since it was dark, Annabeth didn't see him blush. "Can we maybe look at the buildings first?"

"Well... I mean... We do have a job to do" She said hesitantly. 

"Pleeeeeeease?" Percy pleaded.

"Well... I suppose..."

"Then what are we waiting for?"  Percy said, running to the closest building like a little kid, pulling Annabeth by the hand. 

The first building they went to happened to be Honeydukes- now closed- and they ogled at the sweets lined up against the walls. Percy licked his watery lips as Annabeth pretty much ripped him away from the window. Then they went to Zonko's joke shop- which was also closed- but didn't spend much time there as they didn't understand what each prank thingy did. They were going to look into the three broomsticks when Annabeth said "We should get going."

"Just a couple more? Pleeeeeeease?" Percy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No." The firmness in her voice made Percy feel like he had to listen to her. "Now lets go find that school... er... what was it called again?"

"Hogwarts" Percy answered. 

"Yes, that" Annabeth nodded. "Where do you think it is?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe we could follow that arrow over there that says 'Hogwarts'" Percy said pointing to the arrow that faced a path on the demigods' left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the sorting. Which house do you think Beylin will be in?


	18. Ch. 18 (Beylin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beylin goes to Hogwarts

Professor McGonagall led us across the flagged stone floor. I heard the chatter of students from a doorway to the right. Must be the other students. What were they feeling at this exact moment? They're probably expecting a bunch of nervous/excited first years, waiting to be sorted. 

But I don't really feel nervous. I mean, it's not like the other students are going to eat me or something. Excited? Maybe a little. Really, all that's going to happen is this: I put on a hat which yells out either: "GRYFFINDOR!" or "HUFFLEPUFF!" or "SLYTHERIN!" or "RAVENCLAW!" Daddy was in Ravenclaw. I pretty much had the sorting scene in my head ever since Daddy described it to me two years ago. He said "there is a stool, on which is a very old hat. You just put it on your head, it tells you something, and then yells out the name of the house you will be in." These aren't his exact words, but they're close enough.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" McGonagall called. Then she began explaining what the houses are, and our role in them. Pretty much just a recap from two years ago when I asked Daddy about the sorting, as we had always known I would end up in Hogwarts.

"I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting" the professor continued. Her eyes lingered, just for a second on the smudge on Ron's nose, and on the cloak of boy, who had it fastened under his left ear. I caught Harry, trying in vain, to flatten his hair. But her eyes lingered longest on me, and Kiko who was seated on my right shoulder. Then she left, asking us to wait quietly. 

I pursed my lips, trying so hard to stifle a laugh, while looking around at silent and terrified eleven-year-olds, who were clearly afraid to put on the sorting hat. Why, the poor things probably think they have to pass some sort of test that requires them to do magic! The bushy haired girl next to me certainly thought so, because she was whispering to me, so fast about the spells she had learned, and which ones she had to use. I finally burst out laughing when I heard Ron say "Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurt a lot." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. 

"You literally just go in and put on a hat!" I managed through laughs. "None of your parents ever told you this?"

Lots of shaking heads. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. Suddenly, about twenty ghosts came through the back wall, everyone- including me- gasped. I had never seen ghosts before.

\-------------------------

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor Mcgonagall called, reading from a list of names. The sorting had begun. She put on the hat- which came well below her eyes- and after a bit, the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" She went to sit down at the cheering table on the far right.

"Anders, Belinda!"

Wow. I had not been expecting to be the second person. But I casually walked over to the stool, gracefully picked up the hat, and gently placed the hat on spiked hair. But not before I heard: "I reckon there'll be holes in the hat when she takes it off."

Soon I was staring at black. The way I had on the night I was on the hogwarts express. "Angered now, are we?" said a small, deep voice in my ear.

 _Yes_ , I thought.  _Wouldn't you be if everybody kept implying that they don't like your hair? I mean... If you_ had _hair._

"But yet, you want to stick to this particular style. A want to prove yourself I see. Not a bad brain either. But you are a parselmouth, yes?"

Yes, I am a parselmouth. But I have never told anybody. Not even Daddy.

"And very cunning. A thirst to prove your point. You seem like the perfect fit for SLITHERIN!" 

I took off the hat, and placed it on the stool, standing up. I walked to the applauding table, next to the Hufflepuff table. I sat down towards the end of the table and waited for the others to be sorted. I examined my housemates. Picking out friends and enemies. Well... I'm not really outgoing, so I concluded that they were all enemies until proved otherwise. 

I started paying attention to the sorting, in time to hear: "Lestrange, Lydia" a girl with elbow length  dark curls, and a dead expression walked up to the stool. She looked familiar. But why? Then I remembered. She looked an awful lot like Bellatrix Lestrange. There had been a rumor that she had a child. Lydia ended up in Slytherin, and she just seemed like the kind of person who kept to herself. I would too, if my mother was a psychopathic death eater. She sat next to me. She looked me in the eye, and we had a silent conversation that went something like this:

Lydia: Just because I'm sitting next to you, doesn't mean that I'm your friend

Me: We wouldn't be friends anyway. Can't exactly imagine smiling with you.

Lydia: I wouldn't want to be friends with a girl who's hair is sharper that a quill tip

Me: I wouldn't want to be seen talking with someone who always looks half- dead

Lydia: We're looking into each other's eyes

Me: And having a conversation

And that's when we broke eye contact and turned our attention back on the sorting. "Potter, Harry" was called up, and the sorting hat stayed on for a while.  _Maybe he'll end up in Slytherin._  I hoped. But he ended up in Gryffindor... And so did Ron. Great. Now I'm in a house, where the only person I know at least somehow is Blonde (Draco Malfoy I think McGonagall said. Isn't Draco a type of lizard?) and Lydia Lestrange. My life, is amazing... Maybe I'll have better luck with my room mate- or better yet, no room mate!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think of Lydia! Also, what you think about Beylin's luck with her room.


	19. Ch. 19 (Beylin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth have met Beylin!

I, along with the other Slytherins, followed our prefect Eric Murley, to the Slytherin common rooms. "Girls to the left! Boys to the right!" Murley yelled when we had reached the common room. "You will find your trunks at the feet of your beds."

I climbed up the stairs, my legs so tired I could barely walk. But I finally made it to my room. I really wish there is a fireplace in my room. It's really cold in the dungeons. I looked up at the door and see:  _Belinda_ _Anders_ _._ And right below that, to my horror, I see the name:  _Lydia_ _Lestrange_.I walk in through the doors, and see two, dark green four poster beds. One bed was in the middle of the right side of the room, with a green night stand one side of the bed, and a green dresser on the other. The night stand had a shelf at the top for books, and two, equal sized drawers below the shelf. A mirror image was also on the left side of the room. There were no windows. I guess that makes sense because even if there were windows, what would they face? The firkin dorm is underground. And, to my delight, there was a fireplace in the middle of the south wall. It was already lit, and had warmed up the room. 

My trunk stood on the bed towards the left side of the room. Kiko curled up on the middle of the bed, and, as I began to unpack, Lestrange walked in. When I saw her, I immediately pointed to the east wall and said "your side." Then I pointed to my wall and said "my side." Neither of us said anything as we unpacked. 

I started by placing my clothes in the drawers of the dresser. Then, I placed a picture of Daddy and me on top of the dresser. I took out my school books, and packed them up in my book bag, and placed the book bag in the shelf of the night stand. I had also packed some quills, parchment, and two ink bottles in the book bag. I stored the rest in the top drawer of the night stand. I opened the bottom drawer, not sure what to do with it. I looked over at Lestrange's side, and saw her reading one of her  _Hogwarts: A History_. I closed the drawer. Maybe I'll find something to fill it with later. 

I took my wand from my now empty trunk, and examined it. Would I really be needing this? I could do almost anything without a wand. But, sighing, I stored it in my book bag. 

\---------------------------------

"I'm going to take a shower" I told Lydia, who was still reading from  _Hogwarts: A History_. "Don't touch anything in my side."

"Wouldn't dream of it" She said, eyes glued to her book.

As I walked to the door with the things I needed, Lydia looked up from her book. "Go back to your side."

"I am going to walk out the door" I said exasperated.

"So? You think I care?"

"Honestly, Lestrange. You're acting very childish!"

Grumbling, Lydia looked back at her book. 

The girls dormitory has six showers. Currently, five of them were in use. I found the one open shower, but I also caught the eye of the girl who also wanted to shower there. She had dark hair, and a cow-like face. I remembered her from the sorting. Pansy Parkinson. The both of us raced to the door. Parkinson reached there first, but I pulled her away by the collar, and went inside and quickly locked the door. 

"Mudblood!" She yelled through the closed door.

Panting, with my back pressed against the door, I replied "I am  _not_ a mudblood!"

I heard receding footsteps, and I calmed down. I haven't even been here for twenty four hours, but I'd already made two enemies. Lestrange and Parkinson. I undressed and got in the shower. I washed the gel out of my hair, and felt it drop to my chin.

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

I walked out of the shower in my PJs, my hair still wet. In my room, I found the green curtains drawn around Lestrange's bed. I layer down on my bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep. Was it nerves? Was I homesick? I don't know. 

I got up and walked down to the common room with a quill, and some ink and parchment. I figured I might as well write to my dad.

_Hi Daddy!_

_The trip to Hogwarts wasn't bad. And guess who I met? Harry Potter! I met the Harry Potter! He ended up in Gryffindor and I... I'm in_ _Slytherin_ _. I know you probably wanted me to go to_ _Ravenclaw_ _, but unfortunately, I didn't. Abby Stern did though. Oh, how much I hate her! I saw her in the train, and she didn't even know my name! Anyway, tell_ _Tabatha_ _I said hi.                                                                                           Love,_ _Beylin_

I walked to the owlery (after getting lost several times and asking many ghosts and portraits for directions) and sent my letter using a Tawny owl. I was surprised I hadn't run into any teachers yet.

On my way back, I saw two third years' in muggle clothes. A blonde girl with gray eyes, and a dark haired boy with green eyes. The girl caught my eye and they began walking toward me. 

"Hi!" The girl said with an accent. Spanish? No. American? No... I'm going with Canadian.

"What?" I responded.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. We're looking for a girl named Belinda Anders?" The girl said. Definitely Canadian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Tell me what you think! Is it good? bad? meh? What do you think of Beylin so far? I will try to update at least 3 times a week. If this book is a success, I might make a part of a series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
